Christmas of Despair
Christmas of Despair is a Christmas special on Spongebob Squarepants. Plot Spongebob and his friends are enjoying a very Merry Christmas while in another world, SuicideBob is not as he is alone and spends his Christmas by himself. He then later finds a portal that leads him to Bikini Bottom. He later ends up making everything and everyone depressed and not enjoying Christmas due to his nature and is words. Will Spongebob and his pals fix it? Characters Spongebob Patrick Squidward Sandy Mr.Krabs Pearl Plankton Karen SuicideBob Various fish people. Transcript (At Bikini Bottom, it shows Spongebob working at the Krusty Krab as he is excited about Christmas) Spongebob: * Sighs* Working feels like Christmas to me right Squidward? Squidward: No it doesn't! Why would you think that this is considered Christmas by being stuck here in this treasure chest of junk serving slop? Spongebob: Aw come on now Squidward, Christmas is coming, you have to learn to be joyful! Mr.Krabs: * Comes out of the office laughing* He's right Squidward, you're like the Christmas Grumppie. Squidward: * Folds arms* Whatever. Mr.Krabs: Well shifts over! See ya'll later! * Leaves Krusty Krab* Spongebob: Okay bye Mr.Krabs! ( After Spongebob and Squidward leaves the Krusty Krab, it then cuts to Spongebob at Patricks house) Spongebob: Hi Patrick what are you gonna do this season? Patrick: Uh... well I am going to go hang this rope and then some leftover coral bits as decorations. Spongebob: Okay Patrick hope you have a jolly Christmas! Patrick: Uh... Merry Chr..... Chr.... Spongebob: Christmas? Patrick: Oh yeah! Thanks I was gonna say that. Spongebob: * Laughs* Oh Patrick! ( Spongebob skips over to Sandy's while he sings a Christmas song by saying " La La La" and then he gets there and meets her) Spongebob: Hi Sandy what are you gonna do this Christmas? Sandy: Well I decided to come up with the machine for the best Christmas which is called the " Jolly Render". The meter fills up when somebody gets happy, but when somebody gets sad, it does not fill up or drops down. If it fills up all the way, then it will release a big present better than a giant Christmas acorn. Spongebob: Okay i'm pretty sure that everybody will be happy this year! Well except for Squidward because he's a Christmas Grummpie. Sandy: * Chuckles* Oh Spongebob, we all know how he is! So anyway's hope you have a Merry Christmas! Spongebob: Okay Sandy you too! ( After Spongebob leaves Sandy's Tree Dome, it cuts to Plankton planning something) Plankton: Alright Karen! apparently I heard that this Christmas will be the happiest! * gags* makes me sick! UGH!!! Karen: Oh calm down genius, there is no possible way that you have anything to use to making everyone in the Bikini Bottom sad! Plankton: That's why I made this portal which will link me to the saddest creature to ruin Christmas! And when that happens, I will be so happy, that I will be given the Krabby patty formula from Krabs for being the most happiest person on Christmas! * Laughs evily* Karen: Wait there's a contest? Plankton: Yeah it's on the calender * Shows Karen the calender* Karen: Okay.... but who are you gonna find that is the most saddest thing in the sea? Plankton: I don't know let's find out. * Activates portal* ( It then cuts to another world Where it shows SuicideBob walking down a distorted, greyscaled and decimated Bikini Bottom) SuicideBob: * looks around* Nobody....... here with me........ in this season..... ( He then sees a portal and goes through it and ends up in the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Okay let's see who we go.. * Sees SuicideBob* Wait.... SPONGEBOB??? But... Grey and.... no eyes? SuicideBob: * Looks around the Chum Bucket* This place..... is full of despair and sadness.... Plankton: Uh..... okay...... so uh what is your name? Are you Spongebob? SuicideBob: I am nobody...... they all left me without a name.... Plankton: * shakes in fear* Uh..... well so anyways.... can you help me make everybody sad? SuicideBob: They seem happy.... i'll make them see true depression.... Plankton: Okay then now go and help me with my plan. ( SuicideBob then leaves) Plankton: * Shivers* man for a creature that looks like Spongebob, he sure gives me the creeps. Right Karen? Karen? Karen: * Is sad* He's right.... there is nothing happy left! * Cries and then goes away* Plankton: Success! Now let's see how it turns out for everyone! * Laughs evily* ( SuicideBob then strolls down Bikini Bottom and the fish citizens stare at him) SuicideBob: I have seen many things...... many things that are bad..... Nate: I feel.... kinda depressed... Suzy: Yeah... I don't feel all jolly... ( SuicideBob then walks over to Pearl and her friends) Pearl: * Laughs* So girls, what are ya'll getting for Christmas Sally: Well I will be getting a necklace, a new phone, some make up, and hopefully a new boyfriend! Julie: Same here! Penny: Me too! Pearl: Yeah... hopefully my dad will not be cheap this Christmas. Sally: Yeah and also Pearl... there is somebody behind you... and he looks all sad and lonely... Pearl: * Turns around and sees SuicideBob and jumps* Wait... Spongebob? Is that you? SuicideBob: I have made alot of mistakes.... it cost me everything.... Julie: What cost? And what mistakes? SuicideBob: I don't deserve anything or anybody... for what I have done... my world... is nothing but sadness and true despair.... Penny: Girls... I kinda feel sad now... Sally: Yeah... I don't really think he is this " Spongebob" guy you're talking about Pearl. Julie: * Starts crying* He's right! We don't deserve anything or anyone! Pearl: Oh hug me my friends! ( All the girls started hugging each other while Crying and SuicideBob walks to the Krusty Krab) Mr.Krabs: * Walks out of the office* Okay who o.. * Sees SuicideBob* Great Barrier Reef! Spongebob? Me boy? Are you alright? SuicideBob: I have no job.... I have no money... I lost everything..... nobody is here..... the suffering continues.... Mr.Krabs: Uh...... look me boy.. or if you are him but I don't have anyone else to hire so..... yeah... SuicideBob: I don't deserve anything... I have seen true suffering and grief.... Mr.Krabs: * Becomes sad* So.... no customers? WHAT CAN BRING THEM IN!?!?! SuicideBob: The sights of despair brings your customers back in..... Mr.Krabs: But...... it's Christmas..... ( SuicideBob then leaves and sees Patrick) Patrick: * Looks at him* Hey buddy did you paint yourself grey? SuicideBob: * Looks at Patrick and stops* Wait..... is it you...... the only thing I have.... that I lost...... Patrick: Well sorry but I only know my best friend... SuicideBob: * Black, stickly liquid comes out of his mouth and eyes* But you are the one who said you would never leave me..... but you were gone.... you betrayed me... you cause me all this pain and suffering..... Patrick: * Runs away crying* WHY CAN'T I MAKE FRIENDS!?!! ( It then cuts back to Spongebob and he watches TV and see's that everyone is depressed and Spongebob is shocked and runs over to Sandy's) Spongebob: Sandy what's going on? Sandy: Bad news Spongebob. It seems like everybody are sadder than a mother Armadillo loosing all of her kids this Christmas. Spongebob: But why? Wait... it must be Plankton's plan! He wanted to win that contest so HE could be the happiest this season to get the Krabby Patty Formula! Sandy: Wait there's a contest? Spongebob: * Shows her the calender* Yeah it's on the Calender. Sandy: And more importantly, my Jolly render device is not filling! That's mean no joy in Christmas! Spongebob: Oh my! I gotta stop Plankton and make everyone happy! ( It then cuts to Plankton laughing evily) Plankton: Oh joy! Looks like that Grey, depressing squarehead has helped me with my plans! Spongebob: * Burst through the door* Not so fast Plankton! Plankton: * Gasp* Spongebob? How are you not sad? Spongebob: Because I have a golden heart of Christmas and I will use it to make the whole Bikini Bottom be happy again! Plankton: Will see about that * Checks through the monitor and sees SuicideBob with Squidward* Squidward: Well listen! I don't know if you're Spongebob, but I don't care what crisis you have been through! SuicideBob: You are nothing but... a suicide...... and sadness... you make everyone feel this way... including yourself... Squidward: * Jaw drops* Oh my.. I-I never thought of it.... * Goes back inside depressed* Spongebob: * gasp* Wait... that's who you are using? A sad looking Grey me? Plankton: Well I don't know if he's actually you, but he seems to be from another world.... Spongebob: Where is he at? (SuicideBob then goes inside the Chum Bucket and sees Spongebob) Spongebob: It's you! Please sir, stop making everybody sad! SuicideBob: The true pain and agony is not known...... Spongebob: Say what? SuicideBob: wait.... you look like me.... but happy and colorful.... is my life... a lie.... Spongebob: Look please sir don't be sad..... what you're doing is making everybody feel sad! SuicideBob: * Is on his knees and holds his head* Oh my...... what have I done... I wanted to let everyone see depression and despair.... I had made another mistake.... I can't take it anymore..... ( SuicideBob then runs out as Spongebob tries to catch up with him while yelling " WAIT!") SuicideBob: * Runs to a cliff and stops*Goodbye cruel world.... goodbye everybody... goodbye my own self.... ( As SuicideBob tries to jump off the cliff, Spongebob catches him) Spongebob: Wait please don't do it or you'll hurt yourself! This ain't the answer and it never will be! SuicideBob: * Holds his head down and he starts sobbing as black liquid comes out of his eyes* I... don't.... know.... anything.... anymore.... I..... don't.... know.... happiness..... Spongebob: Well then I'll show you! (Spongebob then sings a song on how everyone should feel happy. He sang it all over Bikini Bottom and everyone in Bikini Bottom starts becoming happy and started Singing, including Squidward. Sandy's jolly render device starts filling up and it gets full and it releases Christmas lights and fireworks and everybody starts cheering) SuicideBob: Is this truly happiness..... Spongebob: Yes it is! SuicideBob: I..... feel... * smiles* happy....... Spongebob: See? There is happiness everywhere! Sandy: * Walks over to Spongebob* You did it Spongebob! Now everybody's happy! Plankton: NOOO!!!!!!! MY PLAN!!!!!! Mr.Krabs: * Laughs* You thought that sending sadness would make you steal me formula? Well we can turn anything sad into happy! Plankton: BLAST!!! Contest Host: And the winner for the most happiest person is.... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!! ( Everybody cheers and Spongebob get's a gift) Spongebob: Thank you everybody! But this gift belongs to the grey Sponge! * Hands it to SuicideBob* Merry Christmas... SuicideBob: * Sees the gift* Oh my.... thank you everyone... you all showed me true happiness.... I will go back and remember this... as my happiest moment.... ( SuicideBob then returns to his world as everyone waves goodbye) Patrick: So what next? Pearl: * Is with her friends and their boyfriends* A very happy Christmas party! Patrick: Yeah! Spongebob: Okay let's do this! (Everybody is happy and they have a Christmas party) The End Trivia Due to SuicideBob and his quotes, this special is rated PG. This speical appears to give out a message about making anything sad into happy. Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Originator156 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Holiday Specials Category:PG